


Get Him Back

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Prompts I find on Tumblr that actually aren't supposed to be prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Freeform, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19627345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: "God, I really want to see some sympathetic Deceit angst where he’s trying to get over Virgil leaving and keeping the other Dark sides in line and on the brink of a gigantic mental breakdown."I didn't do the /exact/ prompt...but... close enough right?





	Get Him Back

_ “Heya! Welcome to the Other side!” _

_ “...where?” _

_ “The Other side!” _

_ “Yeah! We’re the darker parts of Thomas’s personality.”  _

_ “I'm assuming you're Anxiety?” _

_ “Oh. Uh yeah, I am.” _

_ “Glad to have ya! Call me Deceit.” _

_ “Remus~!” _

_ “Greed.”  _

_ “Lust!” _

~

_ “I can't put up with your bullshit anymore!” _

_ “Come on Virge, you know it was a joke.” _

_ “But seriously he is a virgin. And I can fix it-” _

_ “Lust, shut the hell up.” _

_ “No! This isn't the first time you all have stepped all over me!” _

_ “It's also not the first time Lust has made sexual joke! You should get thicker skin.” _

_ “Everyone else is used to them. Anx, you know Lust only plays.” _ __  
  


_ “Oh do I? What happens if I don't play?” _

_ “You're just paranoid Lust will act on what he says, Anxiety.” _

_ “Yeah Virgil. You're way too paranoid. That's not your title.” _

_ “Paranoid! Paranoid!” _

_ “Shut the hell up!” _

_ “PARANOID! PARANOID! PARANOID BITC-” _

SLAP.

_ “VIRGIL!” _

_ “OW! WHAT THE HELL?!” _

_ “Don't. Call me Paranoid.” _

_ “Virgil-wait! Virgil! Come back!” _

SLAM.

_ ~ _

_ “Hey Deceit? Are-” _

_ “Remus, can you cook tonight? I have no clue what to make and since you're...creativity-” _

_ “You're letting Remus cook? After last time?” _

_ “Do  _ you _ wanna cook?” _

_ “I'm sure I’ll do better than roasted soap bars, Dee.” _

_ “Hey! Greed you have to admit, they were good!” _

_ “No they were not!” _

_ “Guys! Shut up! Where did Deceit go!?” _

_ “So whos cooking?” _

_ ~ _

_ “Hey...Dee? Are you okay? You haven’t been out and-” _

_ “Oh. I'm fine, Lust. I was just changing into more comfortable clothes.” _

_ “Are you sure you weren't cryi-” _

_ “Did Remus start cooking? I know what to make now.” _

_ “Deceit if you're not feeling well you can just say so.” _

_ “I'm feeling just fine. Absolutely peachy. Amazing and great. Is Anxiety joining us or is he really gone?” _

_ “He's...gone…” _

_ “...That's what I thought.” _

_ ~ _

_ “Dece.” _

_ “Dece.” _

_ “Dece!” _

_ “Wh-how-Virgil?” _

_ “Sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night.” _

_ “It's fine. I  _ totally  _ wasn't sleeping.” _

_ “Whatever. I'm not coming back.” _

_ “Virgil, please, you need to understand-” _

_ “No, I don't. This hasn't been the worst, by far, but I don't want to live in a place where I constantly feel like I'm walking on eggshells.” _

_ “You really…” _

_ “Yes. I'm gone.” _

_ “Virgil! You can't leave! I-I don't want you to!” _

_ “Well I want to. And sometimes, doing something for yourself is necessary.” _

_ “I hate you! This isn't necessary! You're just being a selfish, greedy  _ bitch  _ just because you can't take a joke!” _

_ “It's not just about the joke Deceit. I don't like how Lust touches me. I don't like how Greed steals things from me. I don't like how Remus is so loud. And most of all-” _

_ “Vir-” _

_ “I don't like how  _ you  _ think your ‘family’ is sunshine and rainbows and perfection. Because it's not, Deceit. Face it. This is the  _ Dark  _ side. There can't be sunshine and rainbows in the  _ Dark  _ side. You think everyone is so great. Guess what. You're  _ wrong _. You're always  _ wrong _.”  _

_ “Virgil-!” _

_ “I can't handle that. I can't handle you.” _

_ “VIRGIL!” _

_ ~ _

_ “Deceit hasn't said anything in a week.” _

_ “Not my problem.” _

_ “Greed...you've gotten harsher.” _

_ “I've always been harsh. You've just never seen it because you're blind to everything that isn't sex  _ Lust _.” _

_ “G-Greed-” _

_  
_ _ “Pathetic.” _

_ “No, you're pathetic.” _

_ “Both of you guys need to shut your buttholes and keep them shut. Some of us actually have sanity!” _

_ “Pfft! Remus?! Sanity!? I've never heard anything more foreign!” _

_ “Stop. Fighting.” _

_ “Sorry we can't be perfection Deceit.” _

_ “You should know that by now.” _

_ ~ _

_ “What’d I tell ya?” _

_ “I...never noticed they were this...this toxic.” _

_ “That's not even that toxic, Deceit. I’d wish you luck, but you won't get it from me.” _

_ ~ _

_ “He's gone. He left. He ruined everything.” _

_ “So? What are you going to do?” _

_ “...” _

_ “Get him back.” _

  
  



End file.
